


i'll be there for you every step of the way

by bluebell_like_the_flower



Series: colorblind soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, im bad at that, its not slowburn, iwadai is mentioned, sugas mystery soulmate is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_like_the_flower/pseuds/bluebell_like_the_flower
Summary: he was always taught that when you meet your soulmate its supposed to be romantic.so what happens when Koushi bumps into his soulmate on a sidewalk?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: colorblind soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166903
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	i'll be there for you every step of the way

Ever since Koushi was little, he knew what soulmates were. It helped that his mother was a teacher, and taught him all about soulmates when she could. She taught him that soulmate meetings were special and unforgettable, romantic. He always looked forward to that day, daydreaming about how he would meet his soulmate and what the world would be like in full color. Daichi would always tease him about it, catching him staring off into space during lunch-time. He always had comebacks ready, getting on his case about his soulmate being from Aoba Johsai. 

Oh how his mother and Daichi would be completely shocked by the situation he’s found himself in. 

All he wanted to do was go downtown and buy some new clothes. That was _it_. He did manage to do that. However, as he was walking back to the train station, he bumped into someone. To be fair, neither of them were really looking where they were going. Koushi was texting Daichi about the shirt he got today that was so funny he almost peed himself laughing at it (all it said was ‘Potato’) and the other guy seemed to be doing the exact same thing. 

**Bestie**

**Suga its a shirt and all it says is POTATO**

**DAICHI I ALMOST PISSED MY PANTS IN THAT STORE**

**God i feel so bad for whoever your soulmate is**

**I feel bad for Iwaizumi, send my regards to him**

**-_-**

**:)**

When their bodies collided, they both fell back and landed on their ass, a loud scream as they fell and then a groan when they hit the pavement underneath them. When Koushi opened his eyes, he found that the world was suddenly brighter, full of color, it actually hurt his eyes a bit. 

When he was used to the frighteningly bright color scheme, he looked at the other person, wondering who his soulmate would be. Then his stomach dropped. Sitting in front of him, glancing around at the scenery beside him, was Tooru Oikawa, captain and official setter of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club.

“Oh you have got to be fucking _kidding_ me.” Koushi said without really thinking. 

“Wh-” Tooru started, not seeming to fully grasp the situation until his eyes landed on Koushi, “Oh my god.”

Their minds seemed to work in perfect sync as they both lifted a shaky finger at each other, accusingly screaming, “YOU.” and scaring any pedestrian passing by. 

“Seriously?” Tooru pinched the bridge of his nose, which shifted the way his glasses sat on his face and Koushi had to force the butterflies in his stomach to go away, “It had to be you?”

\--

It took months, _months_ , for Koushi and Tooru to even get along as friends. It took multiple trips to Aoba Johsai to ‘spy on them during practice’ - even though it honestly was just Daichi visiting his boyfriend and Koushi tagging along just to see Tooru - and some coaxing by their best friends. 

Though, everytime they hung out, they felt the tension between them loosen out a bit. Slowly going from walking on opposite ends of the sidewalk to standing next to each other. Going from trash talk every time they spoke, to making polite conversation. Going from despising the idea of even _looking_ at each other, to holding hands during hangouts with Daichi and Iwaizumi. 

At this point, it was only a matter of which one would confess their feelings first. Daichi and Iwaizumi actually had a bet going. 

Tooru had invited Koushi over to watch some movies with him after a practice match between the two schools- Daichi and Iwaizumi covered for them, saying they had somewhere to be in the same area, so they left together. Tooru had disappeared into the kitchen to grab some snacks and left his phone on the couch, along with Koushi to examine his living room. As far as Koushi knew, Tooru was an only child, but his home was big enough for a family of at least five. There weren’t many family photos in the room, but he thought he saw one in the main entrance. 

Tooru’s phone buzzed and Koushi looked over at it. It was left with the screen down but he could faintly see the light of it. He picked it up.

**Iwa-chan**

**Oikawa can you PLEASE just confess already?**   
**Your incompetence is actually driving me up the wall.**   
**Have I hit you in the head one too many times with a volleyball?**   
**Have you lost too much sleep because your baby sister cries all night?**

**🧍‍♀️**   
**Iwa-chan what the hell did I do to deserve this slander?**

**You won’t confess to your soulmate**   
**That's what you did.**

**Mean!**

**It's called tough love oikawa.**   
**PLEASE just confess already**   
**I don't know how much longer i can take your incessant whining**

Koushi shouldn’t have read that. 

He didn’t have time to recover, as Tooru entered the room with some drinks and snacks in his arms. 

Both of them had deer-in-headlights looks on their faces. 

“You read my messages with Iwa-chan.” Tooru said- not a question, but a statement- as he placed the assorted foods down on the coffee table. He didn’t seem mad, or even embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry, I didn’t-” Koushi started but Tooru cut him off.

“Don’t be, I left it open. That’s on me.” Tooru sighed and dropped onto the couch, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose, “You can leave if you want to.”

Koushi stared at him for a moment, “Why would I want to leave?”

“Because I like you?” 

“Did you forget we’re soulmates?”

Tooru stared at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting, “Kinda?”

Koushi laughed, a genuine one that made him snort, and it sent butterflies through Tooru’s stomach. 

“Well, cool. Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, can we watch the movies now?” Koushi laid his head in Tooru’s lap. 

“You don’t wanna talk about this now?”

“We can talk about this later, I came here for movies and bonding time, not to be emotional.” Koushi huffed and it was Tooru’s turn to laugh, placing a hand on Koushi’s head and running his fingers through his delicate silver hair. 

They ended up watching all of the Harry Potter movies in one night, even spending the entirety of Order of the Phoenix discussing what house they would be in and what class they would be best at. Half-way through Deathly Hallows part two, Koushi fell asleep. Tooru didn’t mind, he continued to run his hand through Koushi’s hair, admiring how soft it was. He was glad his parents and baby sister were out for the weekend, otherwise Koushi really couldn’t have stayed the night like they planned. 

Tooru doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, but he did. It wasn’t until close to noon the next day that he woke up, seeing that at some point in the night he and Koushi had ended up under a blanket together. He heard a knock at the door and recognized it as Iwaizumi- after being friends for so long, you start to remember how people bang on doors. 

“Come in, doors open!” Tooru yelled, not even bothering to put his glasses on, opting to be completely blind. 

He heard Iwaizumi open and shut the front door, pausing a moment to take his shoes off, and walking into the living room, stopping to stare at the predicament Tooru had gotten himself into. 

“Really, Oikawa? You guys had to bang on your couch?” Iwaizumi said, and Tooru could practically hear the way he crossed his arms. 

“We didn’t _bang_ Iwa-chan.” Tooru rolled his eyes and carefully untangled himself from Koushi’s grip, trying not to wake him up. 

“No? Then what did you do?”

“We watched Harry Potter all night.”

“Of course you guys did.”

\--

After a few months, they had grown closer as boyfriends. After graduation, they got even closer. Tooru admits that he has two sisters, him being the middle child, and that he has a nephew named Takeru. Koushi admitting that he’s an only child, really only having interactions with small children whenever he hangs out with Daichi and his siblings at the Sawamura household. 

“You should come watch my sister with me sometime.” Tooru says offhandedly, meaning it to be a joke.

“I’d love to! You said she’s still a newborn right?” Koushi practically had sparkles in his eyes.

“Not technically, I mean she’s only like six months old-”

“Same difference!”

“You really like kids huh?”

“It’s literally what I’m going to college for my dear.”

Tooru rolled his eyes with a smile and they made their way back to the Oikawa home, having picked up groceries for the family. When they walked in, Tooru’s mom thanked them- and by ‘them’ I mean Tooru, Koushi gets no acknowledgement from her. 

“Y’know, Koushi helped too mom.” Tooru tried to give his boyfriend the attention he deserved, but all he got was an ‘mhm sure’ before his mother turned around and went back to balancing her checkbook. 

“Thank you boys, it was very nice of you both to do the shopping for us.” Tooru’s dad looked up from his book to smile at them, Koushi returned it, grateful that at least one of his boyfriend’s parents liked him.

“Is ‘Sami still sleeping?” Tooru asked as he returned to help Koushi put away the stuff they’d bought.

“No, she’s right here in her Pack ‘N Play.” His dad motioned to right beside him where the baby was playing quietly with her toys. Tooru momentarily stepped away from his task to go over and pick up his sister. She looked excited to see her big brother, and he looked just as happy to see her. 

Tooru pointed at Koushi and the baby seemed intrigued, “Do you wanna hold her?” he asked as he placed the baby on his hip.

“Tooru don’t-” his mom started to intervene before his father cut her off, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Uhm, sure.” Koushi smiled and hesitantly took the baby from Tooru’s hold, cradling her in his arms like Daichi had taught him when his youngest sibling was born. He could feel Tooru’s mother’s gaze shooting him down like a pair of lasers, but she never said anything about handing the baby back. 

The girl in his arms- Sami?- reached her tiny hands out and patted either side of his face, babbling something to him. 

“Oh yeah?” Koushi entertained her babbles and she nodded her head intently, babbling more furiously. “No way! How could he?!” 

“You have experience with kids?” Tooru’s mom asked, her words breaking him out of the bonding moment he was having with this child.

“Kind of? My best friend Daichi has four little siblings and I babysit them for him sometimes.”

“How old are they?” She sounded skeptical, like his more-than-valid experience wasn’t enough for her.

“The oldest is twelve and the youngest is around Sami’s age-”

“It’s Asami, call her by her correct name.” She snapped suddenly.

“Oh. I’m sorry ma’am.” Koushi said his apologies and handed Asami back to Tooru, returning to put away the groceries.

“Honey, can I talk to you outside please?” He heard Tooru’s father say, and then the shuffle of feet leading to the back patio. Koushi could make out his boyfriend’s feet moving to stand at his right side. He felt a hand be placed on the small of his back and he cast a glance over.

“Jesus, Tooru, hold her with both arms.” Koushi reached out and gently took Asami in his hands, holding her the proper way. “Like this.”

Tooru smiled at that and it only made Koushi’s frown deepen.

“I’m sorry about my mom.” His boyfriend said, completely wrapping his arms around Koushi’s waist, “I don’t know why she’s acting like this.”

Koushi hid his face in the crook of Tooru’s neck, careful not to crush Asami in between them, “It’s alright, at least your dad likes me.”

“But it's not ‘alright’ Koushi, my mom has been treating you like garbage for months and it's not fair.” Tooru sighed angrily and buried his face into Koushi’s hair, internally wondering what brand of shampoo he used.

They stayed like that for a while, Tooru holding Koushi, Koushi holding Asami, and Asami babbling to herself and probably wondering why it was so quiet and where her parents were. 

It was silent for a moment or so, or it was until Tooru decided to break it. 

“When you said you were going to college for teaching,” He mumbled into Koushi’s hair, “It kinda threw me off. I just kind of… assumed… you were going to go into volleyball.”

Koushi smiled even though Tooru couldn’t see it. He certainly did have big dreams, but those were dreams Koushi didn’t reciprocate. He pulled away from Tooru’s neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple and showed him his grand smile. 

“High school was fun while it lasted, my love.” Koushi ran his thumb along Tooru’s cheek and Koushi’s love struck grin only grew wider when Tooru leaned into his touch, “But volleyball isn’t my path, it’s yours. I’ll be there for you every step of the way.”

\--

Over the years they grew and expanded. Not only in a relationship but as people entirely. Koushi graduated college with a teaching degree, having found a job as a kindergarten T.A. not long afterwards. As he did that, Tooru was in Argentina. He had joined a professional team and lived there most of the year, occasionally coming home to visit every so often. 

The twelve hour time difference put a strain on their relationship a bit, but whenever things got hard they would remember the promise Koushi made in Tooru’s kitchen all those years ago. 

_I’ll be there for you every step of the way._

Tooru had sent Koushi a plane ticket to Argentina to come visit him, he wanted his teammates to meet him and he wanted to show him the place he’d come to see as a second home. After a long day of Koushi sleeping off his jetlag and Tooru going to a lengthy practice, they finally had time to relax on the couch of Tooru’s apartment. Koushi was sitting with his head on his boyfriend's lap, chatting idly with him as Tooru ran a hand through his silver locks. 

It almost reminded him of the day Tooru confessed to him, but it was nothing more than a passing thought. 

“Hey,” Tooru said out of nowhere, “You wanna go see the pool and garden around the back of the complex?”

“You’re not tired?” Koushi sat up, concern lacing his face. 

“I wanna make the most of it while you’re here. C’mon.” Tooru sat up and pulled Koushi out the front door and locked it behind them. They ran like children through the complex hallways, like kids at a hotel in a foreign place. Laughter and hushed whispers passed between them until they made it outside. 

Koushi was absolutely in awe of everything. 

The pool was lit up (probably for safety reasons) but the reflection of the white lights in the blue water bounced around the concrete. The garden was in full bloom, roses and lilacs and daisies filled the ground around the fence. With the way everything was situated, Koushi was afraid this was all a dream. One pinch to his arm and suddenly he’s back to his childhood bedroom. 

But it wasn’t.

Because when he turned around and found Tooru on the ground, kneeling, with a velvet ring box in his hand and two golden shining bands inside, he knew it wasn’t a dream. Because there Tooru was, in all his beautiful glory, looking at Koushi like he was the most important thing in the world. 

And to Tooru? Well he _was_ the most important thing in the world. 


End file.
